For You're Simply My Desire
by hysteriaa
Summary: It's Bill and Fleurs Wedding and Ron and Hermione are finally admitting their feelings. [RHr] Oneshot


**Authors Notes / This is my first fan-fiction, centered around Ron and Hermione. Please Review, as I would like to know how to improve! And that's all really. **

**Disclaimer / All characters are copyright to JK Rowling. Otherwise I'd be the millionare.**

* * *

"Uhh, Hi Hermione! Say, my feet are kinda getting tired of doing nothing, why don't we dance?" Ronald Weasley strode up and down in front of the bathroom mirror as he rehearsed talking to Hermione Granger. Nothing had made him queasier than before, and just practising had made his ears turn beetroot red.

"Oh god no, that sounds terrible! If you're going to ask Hermione to dance you should be much more polite," said Harry Potter as he walked into the bathroom casually, doing up his tie. "Look, practise on me."

"But that's just awkward! You're a guy, and I'm a guy..." mumbled Ron.

"Yes, but it's not like we're actually at Bill and Fleur's wedding now, no one's gonna see anyway, here just try." replied Harry. Ron continued to pace back and forth the mirror and finally came to stand in front of Harry.

"Well, here goes..." Ron took a big breath in and began to recite what he had rehearsed earlier. "Hi Hermione, umm, would the prettiest girl in the yard care to dance?" Unfortunately, right at this moment Mr Weasley had decided to pop in.

"Ohh, right, um, sorry to disturb you to, but the weddings at three, and that's in twenty, so you'll need to get down there soon. Uh. Carry on then!" And Arthur Weasley walked back out with a most puzzled look on his face.

"Oh great, and now my dad thinks I'm gay too!" groaned Ron.

"Oh the look on your dad's face was priceless!" chuckled Harry. "Anyway, it's time to go, I'll meet you down there. Seeya," Harry left the bathroom and started heading down the stairs without a glance back at his now purple faced friend.

"Bye Harry," And Ron slowly did up his tie and exited the room.

"You may kiss the bride!" Cheers erupted in the back yard of The Burrow as Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour married. The newlyweds happily kissed and then Bill and Fleur gracefully made the way to the dancefloor. Arthur and Molly Weasley followed suit, and slowly most of the elderly in the group had gone to dance. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione however walked over to one of the tables and sat down to eat. Hermione watched Ron with a curious face as he piled all sorts of dishes onto his plate.

"Honestly Ron! Is there anything you DON'T eat?" questioned Hermione.

"Well I'm not too fond of yoghurt, but besides that..." Ron stopped talking as Harry nudged him. This was Ron's chance to ask Hermione to dance! "Oh, yeah um 'Mione, would you like to dance?" and as Ron stood up to go to the dance floor he clumsily tripped over. Hermione looked around speechlessly. Ronald Weasley was not asking her to dance was he? Ron hastily stood up, and when he saw Hermione's gob smacked look on her face he started to sit down. "Well, I see then, don't worry, just pretend I didn't ask." Ron stared down at his food again.

"No Ron I'd absolutely love to dance!" And with those simple words Hermione dragged Ron out of his seat and to the floor. "I thought you wouldn't ask," whispered Hermione into Ron's ear as he turned stark red. They continued to dance on the floor and Ron stared into Hermione's eyes. Ron was amazed. Hermione looked absolutely stunning in her pale pink dress and diamonds. And for once he actually seemed to be enjoying dancing. Dancing had never felt so... good! Ron's body however began to tense as a fast paced song came on.

"Hermione, i-i-I don't think I can dance to this fast a song, it's making me er sorta dizzy." Hermione nodded and slowly took him off the dancefloor. However, she hadn't been fast enough, and before they could make it to the chairs-

"Eughhh," Ron had vomited all over Hermione's rose dress. "Oh my god, 'Mione I'm so-" and before Ron could finish he threw up again, but this time on the ground. "Sorry!"

"It's uh, fine Ron, I'll just have to get it cleaned off me now." Hermione gestured at Ginny to come along and they entered the house.

"Oh Ron, the idiot, expect him to throw up while dancing!" muttered Ginny. Ginny glanced over at Hermione and noticed that she was blushing. Hermione didn't blush.

"Well, it doesn't bother me much, we can clean this up right away. Scourgify," Hermione said the spell and started folding up her dress.

"I still can't get over the fact Ron asked you! I thought he was too much of a woos to ask you," Ginny said airily. Ginny grabbed a towel and started drying Hermione's hair.

"Well, he certainly surprised me too..." Hermione paused as she took off her earrings. "I think it's probably the nicest thing he's done to me before."

"And that's saying something indeed!" giggled Ginny. Hermione and Ginny continued to chat until Harry came inside to call them out.

"Fleur's throwing the bouquet now, and I'd expect you would like a shot at catching it," Harry left, but not before catching Hermione's eye. Harrys' eyes said one thing and one thing only - He really cares for you, don't ruin it.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ron ran over to Hermione immediately when she came out of the house. Ron stared at Hermione's more casual attire that she was now wearing and stared enviously. "Wish I could get changed out of these dumb dress robes,"

"Well if it's any consolation, I think you look very handsome." said Hermione.

"You flatter me," replied Ron as he put on his thickest British accent. "but shouldn't you get over to the bouquet throw?" Rons' eyes made his way to where Fleur and the rest of the girls stood. One girl in the middle of the commotion was jumping up and down squealing. "Or never mind, seeing as that's over." Ron turned around to look at Hermione but noticed that she was staring at the sunset.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered, still gazing at the panorama.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." and with that, Ron took Hermione's hand and started to dance. Everyone had begun to make their way into the Weasley's house, and so it was just Ron and Hermione. "Say 'Mione, what do you say to a date some time?" Hermione looked up at Ron and kissed him deeply on the lips. Ron's face turned the colour of tomatoes as he broke the kiss. "I take that as a yes then," Ron grinned and kissed Hermione, and they continued to dance under the orange sky.


End file.
